Convergence
by willdawg992003
Summary: The First has lost all its hellmouths so it cooks up one more evil plan that will kill the scooby gang for good
1. Chapter 1

_Convergence_

A bright white light lit up New Orleans as the citizens watched with awe. Meanwhile at Marcel's warehouse he is talking business with Vincent. The discussion is about taking the super powered Originals' blood. Finally Marcel agrees to the terms and takes it. At the Abattoir the Mikaelsons are gathering their thoughts about everything that has transpired today.

 **Marcel-** Vincent, you alright? You look a little ill.

 **Vincent-** I don't know. I feel strange, but it's ok. Let's get this over with. _Le spectro tre colo ves bestia_.

Vincent kills Marcel by crushing his heart. Making the blood Marcel drank activate, which makes him an super powered original. Then Vincent passes out.

Meanwhile at the Abattoir:

 **Freya-** I had a vision of Marcel being a new juiced up Original. He kills us all and Davina...

Freya passes out.

 **All Mikaelson Brothers-** You ok sister?!

Elijah catches her. Davina then enters.

 **Davina-** All of the witches in the quarter have passed out. I think it's the ancestor's doing.

 **Kol-** OMG, Davina, Love you're alive!

Kol speeds over to check on her and hugs her

 **Davina-** Oh what? Now you care? I was hoping to come back to see that you had avenged me and that Elijah and Freya's hearts weren't in their bodies.

 **Kol-** I love you, but they're my fami...

Davina cuts him off.

 **Davina-** Save it. I've heard it all before. Always and forever bullshit. But that's not why I am here. The ancestors brought me back before I could destroy them. They also gave me a glimpse of their new hideous plan to destroy you. Except this time these idiots won't just kill you, they may have doomed the world.

 **Klaus-** Well, spit it out Lass. What did you see?

 **Davina-** They are in league with a creature I have never seen before. Its power is terrifying. It has an army of these vicious looking monsters and that's all I know, I swear.

 **Elijah-** Would you be so kind as to answer one question for me, please?

 **Davina-** Umm...sure. But we need to hurry and take down this new threat.

Then Elijah speeds over and grabs her by the throat.

 **Kol-** What are you doing, brother? Are you mad? She is trying to help us.

 **Elijah-** Don't you find it odd that all witches are passed out except her?

Then Davina punches him off of her, making him fly across the room through a wall.

Clap clap clap

 **Davina-** I'm impressed that you figured me out. Very good. I was going to let this charade go on for a while until I was bored but...

 **Kol-** Davina, Love, what's going on? Did you really do this to all of the witches for revenge? How did you do that to Elijah? Are you a vampire now?

 **Davina-** Nope. Still little ol me. Really, witches? Hehehe...I have a plan that's much grander than that. The witches are just pawns I'm using until I get to the bigger picture.

After checking on Elijah, who was out cold, Klaus laid his sister next to Elijah. Then went to confront Davina with Kol.

 **Klaus-** Alright little witch, I have put up with your games for far to long, because of my brother. But now, my patience has run thin. Now we do things my way.

As Klaus approached her, something very strong punched him and knocked him down. Klaus then got up and looked around carefully. Something then zoomed past him again kicking him into a pillar. Kol went to help, but was also knocked onto the floor. As the two brothers got up and looked towards Davina, they saw one weird pale looking figure, in medieval clothing, standing next to her.

 **Kol-** What is that?

 **Davina-** Meet my children. Well child at the moment. The others are still bound, but not for long, of course. But he is what you would call a Turok-Han or in simple terms 'uber vamp'. They are your superior. Ancient evil and best of all, they serve only me.

 **Klaus-** I have been around for a thousand years and have never seen a creature like this. Where has it been hidden?

 **Davina-** Oh my, you're still confused. As to what's going on, didn't you guys see the white light? Hehehehe...I'm not from this world. Neither is my child. Your kind are a disgusting and horrible excuse for vampires. Men and women who look like something out of Vogue magazine, is what passes for vampires, now a days. No no no no no. I will rid the world of your kind and make them anew with my children. Now it's time for you and your family to die.

Meanwhile back at Marcel's warehouse while Vincent is still unconscious Marcel wakes up. When his eyes open his iris's are a deep blood red color, showing that his body has fully accepted the serum.

 _hello everyone how are you? ty for reading my second story and hope you enjoyed also please leave a review i would like to know your thoughts_

 _i made the first a lot more stronger and added a few more abilities to help fit the story and im not including the story line from buffy comics and im also changing around_

 _a few things in the originals_


	2. Chapter 2

Convergence Pt2

The scooby gang were celebrating closing all hellmouths across the world. Also they haven't heard a peep from the first in months because like the heroes the villain the first is celebrating its new nefarious plans for the slayer and red witch. The first had to stoop so low as to make a deal with the senior partners and the ancestors from another world for its plan to work.

Willow was in her room hovering above the floor while meditating trying to clear her mind of this ominous feeling that was draining her a little bit until buffy entered her room

 **Buffy-** willow are you coming

Willow fell to the floor then started to get up

 **Buffy-** oh crap willow you ok i thought you were sleeping

 **Willow-** im fine just feeling a little wiggy

 **Buffy-** like something bad is a brewing wiggy or i gotta use the bathroom wiggy?

 **Willow-** the 1st one but im sure its nothing anyways im ready lets go greet some of the new slayers and with covens

Willow and Buffy made their way through the castle in England to the training room where everyone else awaits

 **Buffy-** wow will there are so many girls here slayers it it's beautiful

 **Willow-** i know and does that mean we finally get that well deserved vacation

Willow started to sway a little and get dizzy and had to hold onto the wall to steady herself

 **Buffy-** willow you don't look fine tell me what's going on this party can wait

 **Willow-** i don't know buffy for the past few days i have been feeling this massive energy spike it started out slow but steadily got bigger and i have also lost contacts with a few covens in america and other countries

 **Xander-** willow you ok looking a little blue their

 **Buffy-** she said she senses something coming

Then all around the room witches who came started falling out then buffy saw dawn start screaming and glowing green

 **Dawn-** aarrgghh buffy something is wrong i don't feel right its like im being ripped open from the inside

Buffy runs to her sister's side when suddenly she sees herself appear well the first

 **The First-** slayer! See you got my gift what do you think

 **Buffy-** we beat you so whatever you are trying to do it won't work so stop it now

 **The First-** oh i think not slayer this new plan is foolproof and i broke a lot of rules to make this happen your greatest weapon the red witch will be out of commission and your sister well you can blame the monks for what may become of her

The world started moving like it was spinning then green beams of energy started to flow out of dawn to the sky and opened up what appeared to be a portal of earth

 **Xander-** what's going on

 **Buffy-** i don't know omg i don't know GILES

 **Giles-** i think it is opening a portal to another world like glory was doing

 **Buffy-** then i know what i have to do i'm sorry guys i love you all and …

Then the first interrupted her

 **The First-** and blah blah blah please not this sacrifice speech it was boring the first time and this time the portal is more stable then when glory did it so the world is safe except for the witches and your sister i'm unsure of what will happen to them

A bright green light enveloped the sky as the scooby gang looked on in fear for what's to come. Meanwhile in LA at the hyperion spike and angel were just talking discussing old times like always when illyria came into the room acting very strange well more strange than usual

 **Illyria-** play thing something is off the world is wrong it's in pain and unstable something is coming

Illyria walks to where angel and spike are then looks at the wall and mumbles incoherently to herself like fred used to

 **Spike-** look i told you i'm not your plaything? Are you even listening bloody hell

 **Angel-** ugh what's wrong now why cant we ever have peace and quiet

Angel and spike walk towards her but then notice tentacles coming out of her and wings growing out of her back all in astral form then she turns around and it appears that she is asleep like her body is moving on its own then the tentacles lash out and grab spike and angel by the throat

 **Spike-** snap out of it you git don't make me kill you

 **Angel-** stop provoking her dumb ass illyria whatever this is we can help you you just have to wake up

As the tentacles pulled back and then shot forward preparing to strike their hearts then someone surrounded in a white light appeared along with wesley and gunn and touched illyria and the monstrous astral form disappeared and illyria passed out. Angel then went straight for a sword behind the desk then lunged for gunn because last time he saw him he gave him an ultimatum of get out of town or i stake you since gunn was a soulless vampire

 **Mystery Person-** angel stop

Angel stopped mid strike turned around and dropped the sword at what he was seeing and still trying to believe

 **Angel-** cor cordy? Cordelia hh how? I don't understand? Whats going on?

 **Spike-** that's what i bloody want to know

 **Cordelia-** its me honestly and i'm not going anywhere believe me

Angel and cordelia ran to each other and embraced each other in a heartfelt hug

 **Angel-** im so confused wesley, gunn who is an evil vampire and you and is doyle here as well?

 **Cordelia-** don't worry gunn has been souled up like you two and sadly doyle wasn't part of the deal

 **Spike-** what deal? Who did this

 **Wesley-** this is the ptb doing

 **Cordelia-** the ptb brought me back again as a higher powered being but a true one no hijacking this time also they said we need to get to england to see buffy as soon as illyria is awake the first adid something that should be impossible and will screw up the world and it's happening right now

 **Angel-** ugh i need a drink this is too much why can't the ptb do anything about this were on vacation

 **Cordelia-** because after the firsts plan they may be locked out of this dimension and will have little access so basically i'm their only connection

Illyria woke up and said

 **Illyria-** its starting i can feel it

The group looked outside as the world was engulfed in white green energy then everything went normal again

 **Spike-** what the that's it just the light show pff some plan

 **Cordelia-** oh shut up idiot tell me why is he a part of the team again? That actually was for show once we step out into the new world things may be different and speaking of different you two come here

Angel and spike stepped towards her and she touched their chest and they both felt a power surge through them

 **Spike-** what was that

 **Angel-** that felt great, amazing woah

 **Gunn-** this new world were in has different vamps who are stronger than the demonic king so she made it where were hybrid vamps

 **Illyria-** wesley your back was this your doing she said looking at cordelia

 **Gunn-** i'm back too

 **Cordelia-** no this was the powers doing they also said your powers should be returning gradually so could you teleport us to england we need two certain slayers

 **Illyria-** i'm sorry for earlier this convergence confused this body tried to merge my original dead body to this and it left me unstable but i'm better

 **Angel-** good looks like the team is together again let's get to england then

Illyria opened a portal taking them all to see buffy and faith

At the salvatore boarding house klaus and kol are recovering their injuries and looking after unconscious elijah and freya while hayley and his daughter are downstairs with the salvatores and caroline going over what went down then elijah wakes up and sits up

 **Elijah-** Niklaus

 **Klaus-** i'm here brother here is some blood heal up

Elijah takes it and drinks then asks

 **Elijah-** what happened and where are we

 **Kol-** where in mystic falls again

 **Klaus-** well before that creature possessing davina was about to try and kill us my idiot sirelings and marcel who took the serum by the way showed up seeking revenge then the uber vamps killed my sirelings and fought with marcel

 **Kol-** then we used that distraction to escape through secret tunnels

 **Elijah-** what of marcel

 **Klaus-** we don't know but who cares about that we need to get you and freya back to 100%

 **Elijah-** want where is hope and hayley

 **Kol-** downstairs with the salvatores and forbes girl

 **Elijah-** is ms bennett still angry at me for killing her mother will she not help us

 **Klaus-** well brother you will have to ask her when we figure out how to wake up the witches look next to freya

When elijah did he saw an unconscious bonnie and a woman he has never seen before and two children

 **Elijah-** who are they?

 **Klaus-** remember i told you that ms forbes has two children and the other woman is what the salvatores call a heretic hybrid witch and vampire

 **Elijah-** if they are unconscious then what of hope

 **Klaus-** she is thankfully fine for some reason it may be because she has all 3 genes

 **Elijah-** have you both tried entering freya's mind to wake her?

 **Kol-** no we have been busy trying to get away we just got settled here this morning but we can all try now if you guys are up for it

All brothers nodded then touched freya and closed their eyes then opened them to find themselves in some open grassy field filled with thousands of men, women, children then they spotted their sister with bennett and caroline's children and the heretic and a redhead woman and brunette so we walked over there and freya looked at us surprised and waked over to us and gave us a hug

 **Freya-** what are you guys doing here please don't tell me your...

 **Klaus-** don't worry we're alive we just entered your mind

 **Kol-** but didn't expect to see this or all of them

 **Davina-** kol is that really you davina ran over to kol and hugged her and he hugged her back

 **Kol-** is this some trick again

 **Davina-** no it's me i have been here ever since the ancestors put the first in my body

 **Kol-** the first? What's that love

 **Freya-** the spell used that knocked me and other witches out connects us all so that's why we're all here and come over and meet our friends they have fought this new evil and have beaten this being before and won so they can explain its origins the best. The mikaelsons and davina walked over to where bonnie, and the others were standing


	3. Chapter 3

Convergence Pt3

 **Elijah-** ms bennett lovely seeing you again

 **Bonnie-** hello mikaelson, still cant believe your related to them and you're dating one

 **Kol-** oh come off it bennett did you forget about the other side already hmm waiting to hear your quirky come back now

Bonnie just kept quiet and looked away in embarrassment and curiously davina asked

 **Davina-** why what happened on the other side

Before anyone can say what happened freya interrupted

 **Freya-** look let's discuss past stuff later and skip straight to business this is dawn summers and willow rosenberg and these are my brothers Niklaus, Elijah and Kol

 **Willow-** hello nice to finally meet you guys

 **Klaus-** hmm red hair and a witch! You must be the red witch the first seemed to fear so much

 **Willow-** fear little ol me i'm sure it wasn't truly scared just pissed off that i cast the spell that beat it the first time

 **Elijah-** so ms rosenberg

 **Willow-** please just call me willow i'm not that old or do i look it

 **Elijah-** sorry willow what is this creature or better yet can you explain what's going on?

 **Willow-** short version or long version, ok short well you may want the history hmm i don't know where to start so much to tell

 **Klaus-** you sure do ramble a lot i find it very annoying

 **Elijah-** manners brother please i'm sorry please continue

 **Willow-** anyways not much is known about this entity except that it says it's the first evil. It has the ability to appear as anyone who has died before and can imbue people with its powers to make them stronger and it's really evil hmm what else oh oh also it has an army of uber vamps or turok-han and that's all the info we have sorry

 **Klaus-** the first also said its not from our world love what does it mean?

 **Dawn-** well their were two different worlds and from what we gathered the ancestors and the first used the witches and me to bring them together for what i'm not sure

 **Kol-** you said witches and you if you're not a witch then what are you?

 **Dawn-** on my world im probably one of the oldest beings im what they call a key

 **Klaus-** let me guess you have the ability to open any door on earth

Klaus said with a smirk

 **Dawn-** no open portals my blood is used to open portals

 **Elijah-** interesting well we seem to have a common enemy the ancestors hate my family and the first hates yours so we should join together to free you guys, beat the foe and fix the world

 **Valerie-** hello kol it's nice to see you again

 **Kol-** valerie? Valerie tulle i haven't seen you in ages how have you been

 **Valerie-** oh you know unconscious but still alive so pretty good

 **Freya-** you know her kol

 **Kol-** long ago we met briefly back when i was still obsessed with learning about the different types of magic i ran into the gemini covens hidden secret the siphoners and tracked some down and found valerie then learned about how the ability works and of course tried to woo her but she kept turning me down because of stefan salvatore so i got bored and left

 **Valerie-** yea that's pretty much it as for what you asked elijah is it… well we're still working on a way out of here the little ones miss their mommy and daddy

 **Klaus-** don't worry you two i just talked to your parents and they are working on a way to get you out so please be strong

 **Josie and lizzie-** you know our mommy and daddy

 **Klaus-** yes little ones i do were very good friends

 **Cordelia-** well if you guys want out i believe i can help with that

 **Willow-** cordelia you're alive wait are you evil again?

 **Cordelia-** dont worry im me so we can hug for old times sake hehehe

They both hugged each other then bonnie leaned towards dawn and whispered

 **Bonnie-** who is that

 **Dawn-** a friend who is supposed to be dead

 **Bonnie-** wow no one stays dead in your world too huh

 **Dawn-** hmm it depends some do and some don't, hey cordy

 **Cordelia-** dawn how are you i don't think we officially met yet but anyways i may have a way to free all the witches and maybe you dawn as well

 **Klaus-** and who are you

 **Cordelia-** ah you must be klaus mikaelson the original family right? The ancestors keep complaining about you so i had to shut them out

 **Freya-** i sense a hell of alot of power coming from you what are you

 **Cordelia-** hmm well i'm higher powered sweetie in our world their are lots of power players the first, hell gods, senior partners, ancient demons, and powers that be and i'm the only connection to the ptb since they were locked out

 **Elijah-** can you fix our worlds put them back to their original state

 **Cordelia-** impossible this process is irreversible if i tried to redo the spell it could kill us all. The senior partners, first, and ancestors made this very delicately and full proof no loopholes but i do have some good news

 **Elijah-** and what's that

 **Cordelia-** i have an army of slayers ready to come to Mystic Falls and protect the town from the first army

 **Klaus-** slayers? Slayers are a myth they are not real

 **Kol-** did you forget brother were living in a new world so lots of things we thought were myths may not be now aren't slayers supposed to kill our kind so why would she help us

 **Dawn-** she is different besides my sister dated two vampires but who were mass murderers hehehe bow faith on the other hand is the darker slayer you mess with her you get pointy end of the stake

 **Klaus-** well they sound lovely but i think i'll pass and protect my family and friends on my own

 **Cordelia-** really do you really want to see a playback of what happened last time here let me show you all

Cordelia waved her hand and an image of kaus getting smacked around by an ubervamp and the first showed up in the air

 **Bonnie-** hahahahahawow yea slayer for 100 please

 **Klaus-** oh hush witch dont forget im protecting your body for caroline

 **Bonnie-** is that a threat don't forget who beat your ass twice and who capacitated kol

 **Klaus-** well at least my significant other didn't cheat on me with a ghost who can't even be touched

Kol snickered at that one and bonnie sent him a look that shut him up

 **Elijah-** please stop your bickering both of you we need to keep our heads in the game and klaus we should accept her offer just think of what would have happened if we didn't accept freya's offer when we first met her

 **Klaus-** ugh fine but if these slayers look at my daughter or family wrong off with their heads

 **Kol-** excuse me do you have a way to free the first from davina's body that may even slow it down

 **Cordelia-** unfortunately from what i gathered off the ancestors davina was a powerful harvest girl so add that power with the first's power well you get the idea

 **Davina-** well it was a longshot

 **Cordelia-** well i have to get back to england to tell the others i found ou all and that your ok and to go to Mystic Falls just hang tight guys and i will help you as well davina please don't give up hope

Cordy disappeared in a blinding white light then the last person dawn or willow wanted to see called out to them

 **Amy-** well well well dawn and willow long time no see

 **Willow-** amy what are you doing here wait scratch that you're a witch to of course you would be here what do you want

 **Dawn-** i wouldn't try anything we have some new strong friends with us

 **Amy-** i overheard everything you said and thought maybe i should come to Mystic Falls and destroy you while you guys are unconscious the first and ancestors will keep anyone safe and promises more power if we join their cause me and my new boyfriend want you dead badly especially you willow and you as well bonnie bennett. Then bonnie looks around confused.

 **Bonnie-** uhh why me i never met you before i'm not from your world

 **Kai-** oh bon bon i still haven't forgot how you left me to rot in that prison world and damon still chose you over elena such a disappointment

Enters kai as he walked up to amy and gave her a kiss

 **Bonnie-** wow you know what not surprised to see you the enemies want psycho crazy you should be number one pick so i'm guessing silas will pop out next?

 **Kol-** don't jinx us bennett

 **Amy-** me and kai are protected from the spell side effects and coming to Mystic Falls as we speak also the ancestors want hope and the twins alive they have grand plans for them

 **Klaus-** you will not lay a hand on my daughter or them witch

 **Kai-** well how can you stop us if you're trapped here with the others

Amy and kai hold hands and chant together

 **Amy and Kai-** _lem duree mohana lem duree mohan LEM DUREE MOHANA_

 **Amy-** got to go have some people to kill and kids to take

As amy and kai disappeared

 **Klaus-** come back here

 **Elijah-** can they really trap us here

 **Willow-** try to leave or wake up

The brothers tried but were trapped by the spell

 **Klaus-** damn i need to protect my daughter i'm going to rip out those bloody witches hearts when i see them

 **Dawn-** calm down spike i mean err klaus i'm sure willow has a plan

Everyone turns towards her

 **Willow-** what oh yea well unfortunately i haven't practiced much magic in astral form so i'm out but freya, bonnie and val might be able to do something

 **Freya-** i already tried when you guys were talking that spells too strong but maybe we can channel eachother we can get you all out or one of you or else wait till the spell wears off

 **Valerie-** or let's not forget siphoner is here give me your hand klaus

Klaus hesitantly did as he was told then felt himself getting weaker then she let go and he collapsed to his knees

 **Valerie-** sorry i took a little too much but you should be free but weakened for a few hours when you get back now go i will work on your brothers

Klaus closed his eyes then concentrated then opened them disappearing

 **Elijah-** excuse me can you absorb any spell?

 **Valerie-** pretty much yes unless it's too powerful then i would say no i can't at least not alone

 **Elijah-** i have a sister who is cursed by a blade that makes you want to be a killer non stop to anyone and we still can't find a cure

 **Valerie-** cursed object i can definitely absorb that doesn't sound too strong well when we all were able to wake up well let's get you and kol out of here shall we each of you give me your hands

They did as told and again both collapsed after she was done then went back to their bodies

 **Bonnie-** well that was entertaining i miss my body i swear if i wake up and something isnt right im killing one your brothers no offense

 **Freya-** ooh i'm used to the threatening now they have so many enemies hmm valerie i have a thought can you absorb this spell off of us?

 **Valerie-** already tried it didn't work for some reason

 **Dawn-** come on willow you're the most powerful badass wicca i know surely you can get us out

 **Willow-** sorry dawnie even if i could do that i would need to channel something strong like the scythe or would have to risk going dark side and even then the ancestors are many when i'm one

 **Halfrek-** i may be able to help you guys at least a few of you

 **Freya-** how and who are you

 **Dawn-** hey aren't you anya's friend the vengeance demon halfrek i think

 **Halfrek-** yep that's me

 **Willow-** how are you? here you're a demon not a witch

 **Bonnie-** wow your demons look pretty normal i was expecting a horror show

Halfrek transformed and bonnie,freya, val jumped back from surprise

 **Bonnie-** gross does that hurt oh and sorry didnt mean to sound rude

 **Halfrek-** to answer willows question i was a witch before i became a demon and for yours i'm used to the staring and it doesn't hurt one bit

 **Dawn-** wait omg we can make a wish can't we woot woot one way ticket out of here

 **Halfrek-** well yes and no i'm not sure it will work since it's not my real body and i don't know if i can take every witch here

 **Freya-** well we got to try at least with us

 **Dawn-** you guys go i will stay with davina and the others till cord can release us all

 **Halfrek-** if you do this i need a promise that one of you will find my body and protect it please i was last in virginia

 **All the girls-** will do

 **Halfrek-** well make a wish and cross your fingers

 **Bonnie-** halfrek i wish for you to put me, freya, valerie, the twins and willow back in our bodies please

 **Halfrek-** done


End file.
